


名字

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka





	名字

1

我曾经试图解释我能够看到别人的名字这件事。它就像是一个光环——某些宗教画中浮于头顶的天使光环，静静地漂浮在自己的头上。

名字这种东西也许是灵魂的标志。我猜。

我曾经见证过名字出现的一瞬间：那是某日我走进医院碰巧看见的，一个光秃秃的、皱巴巴的新生儿。我不是专业人士，没法分辨出这个孩子是刚出生还是已经几周了，只知道他或她的父母静静呢喃着那串字母组合而成的词语时，那些字符就像神迹一般慢慢地、闪烁着浅浅的金光，逐渐出现在那个哭闹着的小家伙头上。

那一瞬，有些丑陋的小家伙像咧嘴露出了微笑，在名字的光环下如同天使。

 

2

那个男人头上的名字，是我从未见过的样式。

那日在公交上，我偶然回头看到坐在后排的男人。他穿着稍显过时的棕色外套和浅色恤衫，有意无意地缩在靠里的位置，透过车窗看着一路的花花绿绿。也许他不是本地人，我竟然从他的表情里读出了自己第一次来到纽约时的彷徨迷茫——有一瞬间，我把他和自己归为一类了。

然后我留意到男人头顶上的“光环”。在正前方的那一串字符组成了三个单词*，安静却暗淡无光，好像早就死去了，却不得不继续存在，用僵直的尸身支撑自己走过风雨。而那串黯然的名字背后，却是闪闪发光的、有如镀上一层薄薄的黄金，温暖却并不刺眼，美妙却丝毫不夺目的三个单词。背后那一串字母像个张开双臂的天使，温柔地拥抱着站在前方的那个磐石般坚固却暗淡的名字。

我愣了愣神，试图看清楚那两个名字。可正在这个时候，公交车停了一下，男人的目光从窗外移开，回过头来和我四目相对。

他向着我的方向露出了一个青涩拘谨的笑容，正和我一开始看见他时感受到的那种沉稳、坚毅截然不同。我本以为他是个老派人物，或者只是看起来年轻、实际年龄与外表完全不同的人，可那一瞬间我好像看到了一个年轻人——一个被身后的某个天使般的存在保护得太好的年轻人。我有些尴尬，窘迫地朝他笑笑，心知自己盯着别人看了一路，这行为已经有些奇怪了，于是装模作样地别过头，看向别处。

男人下了车，孤零零一个。

我没来得及看清楚他的名字。只在他转身的一瞬间看见了那个浅金色的名字的一部分。

……Buc……

 

3

男人名叫Steven Grant Rogers，或者叫做James Buchanan Barnes。

在他用圆形盾牌把我护在身后、替我挡下怪物的攻击时，我抬头看见了他头上的两个名字。男人传真一身奇怪的制服，红白蓝的配色、白色五角星、红白条纹，通通让我想到了这个国家的国旗。我正害怕得发抖，而男人坚实的双臂把我抱起来，转移到安全的角落。

有些滑稽的蓝色头盔——或者是头套——之下，我看见了他那双好看的蓝眼睛。那天在公交上我没有认真看过，此时才发现原来他的眼睛里带点绿色。他拍了拍我——我正不停地颤抖，连话都说不出来，张嘴只能发出尖叫声。我瑟缩了一下，却莫名地被他鼓舞了似的，好像重新获取了力量。那双眼睛里好像不曾有过脆弱的时刻，也未曾因为危险或者困难而退缩过。

我咽了咽，声音也在发抖。这个强大的男人一定是配得起那个金光闪闪的名字的——

“谢谢你，James…… Barnes。”

那一瞬间好像有什么东西破碎了。

我看到男人的表情出现了一丝裂痕，那张坚毅的脸上、那双蕴藏着世间一切勇气与坚强的蓝眼睛像儿时玩过的玻璃珠，因为多次碰撞而逐渐出现瘢痕，细微的裂隙不断向里延伸，最终把整个完好的球体分裂成碎块。

男人红了眼眶，嘴唇在颤抖，像个无助的小男孩，迷失在不属于他的时代，也找不到任何可以依靠的人，却必须背负起一切，继续前行。

不远处的爆炸声唤回了他的神志，飞扬的尘土呛得我一阵咳嗽。抬起头时只看见男人再次抓起盾牌，孤身一人却奋不顾身地向前冲的背影。

 

4

James Buchanan Barnes是一个逝者的名字。

朋友告诉我，那个穿着制服、手持盾牌的男人时美国队长，是个超级英雄。怀着奇妙的好奇心，我去参观了博物馆。

巨大的画板上画着一群人。我认出来站在正中央的正是那天救下我的男人，同样坚毅，同样刚强，同样勇敢的表情，毫不畏惧地看着前方。他身侧的那些人我一个也认不得。他们都离我太遥远了——介绍上说，他们都是二战时期的英雄。

我不知道美国队长怎么会跑到现代来，也不明白为什么这个光辉伟岸的男人的名字竟然会沉默瘦小、如同顽石。我仰望着那张画，他身后站着的几个男人应该都是他的战友，跟他都有着过命的交情，为什么偏偏是James成为了他的光源？

我踱步向前，看到了“Bucky Barnes”的介绍。

Bucky Barnes。不是James Buchanan Barnes。我看着相片里的英俊男人，想象着他如果没有经历战争也许会有什么样的人生。无论如何都应该是平淡却美满的，我想，他会有一份体面的工作，一个漂亮的妻子，几个可爱的孩子……而不是像这样，连尸体都被埋没在白雪覆盖的山间，连真正的名字都被误写，所有的荣耀都和这个叫做“美国队长”的男人关联。

“Bucky”可能会恨他吗？

你看，他死后，连名字都没有留下。

我看着那块冷冰冰的介绍版。美国队长的儿时好友，形影不离，咆哮突击队的狙击手……用诸如此类的只言片语来概括这个年轻人的一生，就好像他只是这么点文字资料，甚至不值得别人用心去求证他的存在。

但是他的名字，在发光。

就在那个光辉灿烂的男人，Steven Grant Rogers头顶上泛着光。

即便在死后，James Buchanan Barnes也在守护着他的童年挚友。

我擦擦眼睛。不仅如此——

就算明知道他已经死了，Steven Grant Rogers还在小心翼翼地守护着挚友的名字，用自己暗哑的名字替挚友抵挡一切。

这两个奇怪的人。

 

5

在罗马尼亚旅行时遇见的那个男人是个幽灵，或者说，鬼魂。我不知道怎么表述，他看起来像丢失了灵魂，也许是灵魂受的伤痛已经严重到无法治愈，但他却还在苦苦挣扎。

我能看到的只是人的名字，而不是灵魂。但那个男人的头顶上——和“美国队长”的一样，有着两个名字——属于他自己的名字已经破碎不堪，像被烧毁过后剩余的木炭碎块，像经历了暴力打砸过后的石砾，像被风雪雨水侵蚀后破裂的砂岩。

没有任何人的名字像这个人的名字一样破败。它不仅不会发光，甚至好像，只要稍不留神它就会化为齑粉，连同这个人的存在一同灰飞烟灭。

但他还活着。

那个名字也没有消失——尽管我已经读不出那究竟是什么字母了，只能依靠字母间窄小的空隙分辨出它们是三个单词。

在那三个沧桑的单词之后，是一个金光闪闪的名字。它们像一个太阳，照耀着前方渺小、黑暗、充满裂隙又毫无生机的名字，给它温暖，同时也给了它继续存在的理由。

也许我这辈子都不会忘记这三个单词：Steven Grant Rogers。

那一瞬间我猜到了他是谁。

他抬头警惕地看着我。这副流浪汉的着装和生硬又警惕的表情和美国队长头上那个明星般光亮的名字格格不入。

我有些想哭，毫无来由地。

于是我低下头，匆匆地在男人身边走过，不敢细看他头上的名字。

 

6

我不知道接下来的事情，也不会知道未来的事。

只知道在最后一次遇见美国队长时，男人依旧顶着两个人的名字。他的表情不再生硬，眼睛里多了不少生气。

我匆匆路过那个街角，抬头看见他正坐在装着铁扶手的旧楼梯上，对着手机柔声细语。

“Bucky……”

我听见他说。

我看见他在笑。

他头顶上的另一个名字，散发出比往昔更温柔的光。


End file.
